


groupie

by AcaciaSkye



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaciaSkye/pseuds/AcaciaSkye
Summary: just ur everyday groupchat with a 'little" smoochy
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	groupie

**Ham &Cheese has added, Angie, Mars, Eli, Theo, Mady, Jeff, Herc, Baguette, Turtle, and Washing-Dad to the group chat _sophisticated speaking for intelligent reasons!_**

_Angie:_ Uh...

 _Ham &Cheese: _What!? It's a great name!

 _Angie:_ omg NOT that, although it could use some tweaking...

 _Mars:_ agreed...

 _Eli:_ karma's a bitch 😏

 _Theo:_ am I...missing something?

 _Jeff:_ Oh trust me, the ONLY thing your missing is Hamiltons HORRID "skills"

 _Ham &Cheese: _Lies! Slander!

 _Washing-Dad:_ Hey now! Be ✨k i n d ✨

 _Washing-Dad:_ Oh...I see

 **_"Washing-Dad"_ ** **Has left: " _Sophisticated Speaking For Intelligent Reasons, Turns Out, Either Way He Would've: "Said Goodbye" HAHAHAHAHA_**

_Ham &Cheese: ..._

_Ham &Cheese: _Really?

 _Turtle:_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _Baguette:_ HAHAHAHAHAHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHIHIHIHIHIHOHOHOHOHO

 _Herc:_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
